The Power of a Kiss
by flipomatic
Summary: Hakubi was missing, ayakashi were dieing abnormally fast, Tokine was acting oddly, and Yoshimori was planning to fix all of these problems with a kiss? Good luck Yoshimori. YoshiToki, one-shot


Author Note: I decided to write this one-shot in honor of the retiring of my old fanfiction folder. I had it for a few years and it was in tatters, so now I have an all new one. Also, I really like YoshiToki. R&R Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Yoshimori was frozen with shock; his mind simply could not comprehend the situation. His temporary paralysis was aided by a kekkai which surrounded him from head to toe and was so small it limited Yoshimori's movement down to none.<p>

He stared in disbelief at his captor, wondering what could possibly be going through her mind. Yoshimori could usually see her soul in her bright and lively eyes, but now they were dull and dim as if her spirit had died. Her face was deathly pale.

Without showing any hint of remorse, Tokine raised her hand and opened her mouth to say the phrase that would end him.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours earlier<em>

Yoshimori was patrolling the border of Karasumori in a rather good mood when he and Madarao sensed the ayakashi.

"Yoshimori," Madarao started flying away from the teen, "It is this way."

Yoshimori nodded and followed the ghost dog. The pair went all the way around to the other side of the school before Madarao paused mid-flight in confusion.

"What is it Madarao?" Yoshimori asked.

"It's rather strange," the dog flew in a loop around Yoshimori, "The scent just vanished."

"I already took care of it." A voice said flatly from behind them.

Yoshimori spun around in surprise before grinning widely.

"Hey there Tokine," he called to his friend, who just happened to be perched in a tree. "You got it already? Damn…" he grumbled under his breath for a moment before noticing something odd.

"Where is Hakubi?"

Tokine, still crouching on a tree branch, shrugged slightly, "I'm not sure, maybe he had somewhere to be."

"Hmm…" Yoshimori frowned slightly, but Madarao was ecstatic.

"If that young dog isn't here then I get to do all the hunting myself!" he exclaimed happily.

"I'm sure he will be back soon," Tokine stated as she jumped to the ground. "I will be patrolling."

As she approached Yoshimori, he noticed her face was slightly pale and her eyes lacked spark. When she brushed by him to start her patrol, the tension in the air was nearly palpable.

Tokine was acting strangely, but when Yoshimori turned to ask her why, she was already gone. Vanished as if she had never been there in the first place.

Before Yoshimori had a moment to wonder where she went he sensed yet another ayakashi.

"Let's get going Yoshimori."

"Wait a sec Madarao," Yoshimori stopped the dog in the air. "Maybe you should go look for Hakubi. He wouldn't just go off and leave Tokine on her own like that."

"Whatever," Madarao scoffed, "Just don't die while I'm gone."

As Madarao floated away to who knows where, Yoshimori started searching for the ayakashi. As he combed the grounds, his mind was racing.

Why was Tokine acting so odd? How did she kill the ayakashi that fast? Where did Hakubi go? Most importantly, why was she so pale? He had so many questions but no answers.

After being torn away from his thoughts by smashing headfirst into a wayward tree, Yoshimori spotted the cat ayakashi he had sensed a few minutes before.

It was about the size of a normal cat, was black in color, and had five waving tails. It also, as Yoshimori soon discovered, was devilishly fast.

Every time he cast a kekkai at it, it would dodge out of the way. Yoshimori chased it for what felt like hours, getting more and more frustrated as time went on. By the time he realized that trapping it in a corner was the only way to catch and kill it, he had completely forgotten about Tokine's behavior earlier.

But she had not forgotten about him.

"Metsu," Yoshimori killed it at last, having driven it into a corner on the outside of the school. "Yes!" he exclaimed, pumping one fist in the air. As he heard a stick crack behind him and looked over his shoulder, all of his worries returned.

Tokine was standing ten feet behind him with her right hand extended in kekkai casting position.

"What's wrong Tokine?" Yoshimori asked quietly.

Tokine stared coldly at the teen, not a hint of emotion showing on her face.

"You," her voice was like ice freezing Yoshimori's heart. "You are the problem. We have known each other for a long time, and over that time my despise for you has only grown. Now I realize I hate you, Yoshimori, and the only way to get rid of that hatred is to kill you. Ketsu!"

A kekkai appeared surrounding Yoshimori. He barely noticed it because his whole world had just come crashing down.

Tokine hated him.

That one word reverberated in his head.

_Hate_

_Hate_

_Hate_

When Tokine opened her mouth to land the final blow, Yoshimori couldn't even attempt to defend himself.

"Met…" Tokine flinched, putting her hands on her head, and the kekkai around Yoshimori vanished. He blinked in surprise, snapped out of his angst, and took a step towards her.

"Tokine?" he asked carefully, "are you all right?"

She didn't respond and started shaking slightly as she still clutched her skull.

"Or would you rather I leave?" Yoshimori's tone darkened. But even if she said yes, even if she really hated him, Yoshimori would always protect her. He would always care.

"Yoshimori…" Tokine muttered so quietly Yoshimori almost missed it, "run…"

She wanted him to run? Why?

Suddenly, Yoshimori remembered the incident with the mind controlling ayakashi. That must have been it! It also explained why Hakubi was gone. At least, he hoped with all his heart this was the case.

Yoshimori wasn't planning on running away like Tokine wanted him to, so the next question was how to defeat a mind controlling ayakashi. It seemed like Tokine was already fighting it, so what could he do?

He started walking towards Tokine, and she staggered backwards abruptly.

"No… stay away."

Yoshimori ignored her pleas and continued his approach. He was only a couple feet away when Tokine stopped trembling and removed her hands from her temple.

"Where were we? Oh yes, I was going to kill you" she said as if her outburst had never happened.

Before she had the chance to re-cast the kekkai and kill him, Yoshimori closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

He figured if he could stop her from raising her arm, he could stop her form metsu-ing him into the next century.

Yoshimori didn't think the plan through very well. Once he pinned Tokine's arms, he had no idea what to do next.

It occurred to him, as Tokine was trying to squirm away, that 'Oh my god he was hugging Tokine' and his face flushed.

The ayakashi possessing Tokine, unable to use her arms, decided to head butt him to escape. This did not work because she could not get enough leverage for a full head butt. She did manage to brush her hosts' lips against Yoshimoris' by accident.

It could not believe how its' day was going. First it had to deal with an annoying ghost dog, then its host resisted it, and finally the kekkaishi it was trying to kill glomped it! The two hours at Karasumori was enough for now, it was time to bail.

Yoshimori, on the other hand, we beet red and praying Tokine wouldn't kill him when she returned to her senses. Bur he still held on to her because the murdering could come later when she was in her right mind.

He wasn't expecting her to collapse.

"Tokine!" he exclaimed, lying her gently on the ground. As he shook Tokines' shoulders, desperately trying to wake her up, Yoshimori did not notice the inconspicuous cloud of smoke floating away from the school.

When Tokines' eyes flickered opened, the life that was missing before had returned. Yoshimori knew the ayakashi was gone because the color had returned to her face and the spark and soul had returned to her eyes. She sat up, asking Yoshimori, "What happened?"

Still flushed slightly, he responded "You don't remember?"

"No"

Yoshimori shrugged, "You were possessed by an ayakashi, but I'm not sure what happened to it…" Pausing for a moment, Yoshimori realized what happened to the ayakashi.

His kiss had killed it.

Were his kisses really that bad?

Because Tokine forgot the whole incident, he would never know.

Yoshimori welcomed himself to the corner of woe.

* * *

><p>End note: That's all folks. This was a bunch of fun to write, even if I'm not sure how good it turned out.<p>

Review Please


End file.
